I Love You More
by annis13
Summary: We used to fight on who loved who more and now your gone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a new story, it will be made of a few short chapters.

Day after

I looked at my alarm clock again as I did throughout the night. Today was the. Today was Naruto's funeral. The pain I felt was unbearable. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out ripped it to shreds, kicked me in the gut and my world had turned into a bottomless hole. I put on my black funeral dress grabbed white lilies and walked to the graveyard.

Everyone was already there; the whole village was even outside crying over the loss of the hero of the village the sixth hokage Naruto Namikaze. I walked up to the remaining members of team 7 Sai, Kakashi-sensei and captain Yamato and the rest of all my friends. Hinata was already crying with Kiba comforting her. She's lucky she has a love that can comfort her through the pain of loosing a close friend but for me it was more than losing a friend. It was a team-mate, friend and husband all in one.

I was now the last person standing at Naruto's grave. All the memories of him were flooding back and the tears were now becoming rebellious as they fell down my cheeks. I could remember the day he was told he had become hokage when we were seventeen, when he asked me out a week later, our first date, our first night, the day he asked me to marry him when we were 20, our wedding day. All those happy memories were so nice and peaceful. Then war broke out only a year after we were married and he was busy doing plans asking for help from our greatest ally the sand village to go against our lost friend Sasuke Uchiha. Even though we were in the middle of war they were still good memories. Then there was Naruto walking out of the village to fight Sasuke. I remembered every detail of it the sun behind his head making his blond hair even more yellow than possible, giving me the smile he saved only for me.

"_Don't worry Sakura" he said "I will come back I promise" I jumped into his arms kissing him which I didn't know at the time would be our last._

"_I love you Naruto" I whispered._

"_I love you more" I smiled at this, our mini war on who loved who more and then he left._

I placed my bouquet down on the floor in front of his gravestone. I then looked up to the sky.

"Why" I screamed "Why did you have to leave me… how could you, you promised you would come back" I sank to my knees crying more than I ever had before.

Ino found me there still crying and carried me back to the Namikaze compound. If anything it made me feel worse as I had the memories of us at home. Him cooking ramen in the kitchen, sitting on the sofa reading scroll after scroll of what we found in his fathers cabinets and all the things he did while we lived here together.

One month

I walked towards the graveyard like I did everyday with lilies in my hand. For the first week everyone was worried about me as I didn't eat, sleep or talk I just sat on my bed crying. Now though I was talking only a little bit and I was beginning to smile again but now I was crying I was still smiling but crying at the same time. I reached the gravestone with my husbands name on it.

"Hi Naruto" I whispered "I hope you are doing okay over there. Everything is going to get better over here from now so you won't need to worry about me. Everyone misses you over here and I am going to be a mother. I know you would have been smiling right now hearing these words if you were here but now I have a piece of you" I stopped talking as I was crying too much now though for once they were tears of joy and not the sadness of losing him. The pain of losing him was still there though but it was going away.

9 months 

I walked in though my front door with my new-born twins in hand. One boy and one girl. The boy I named Ryu Naruto Namikaze, he had my pink hair but everything else looked like Naruto. My girl I called Emi Kuhsina Namikaze she had Naruto's blond hair and eyes but my facial features.

The next day I put my children in a baby buggy made for twins and walked to the grave yard. I looked at everything on the way there how they had Naruto's face on the hokage mountain and his statue in the middle of the village was finally finished. Kakashi-sensei and Ino were walking with me to visit Naruto's grave after almost a year had passed. Ino was smiling and giving me the latest gossip. She was also taking her daughter Rin to see Naruto. Hinata joined us as well bringing her son Kane. It was nice that Ino and Choji, Hinata and Kiba were together with kids of their own.

"Hey Sakura wouldn't it be nice if Rin and Ryu got married" Ino was saying.

"It would be a miracle if that happened" I joked.

"How" Ino was now glaring at me which made me giggle.

"Seeing as she looks almost exactly like you and might act like you she will fall for the hot boy in her class like me and you did" Ino grumbled which made me laugh more.

"What about Kane and Emi they would look cute together" Hinata spoke up. She was now able to talk to anyone and even yell at people now.

"Hm maybe" I said.

"Oh I see how it is you don't mind Kane but you don't like Rin" Ino said sarcastically we all burst out laughing at that. We finally arrived at Naruto's gravestone. I let Ino, Hinata and Kakashi go first so that we could be alone. When they finally left I took Ryu and Emi out of the buggy and sat down.

"Hi Naruto I would like you to meet your kids Ryu and Emi. I will tell them as they grow up everything about you so that they will know who you are" I began "I miss you. I still forget that your gone when I wake up but I've gotten used to it now" a tear started to slide down my cheek I told him everything that had happened over the week before I had my children as I had to stay in hospital "We will see you soon Naruto and I love you more"

* * *

Hope you like this, don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

5 years

Ryu and Emi were now 5 years old. they were inseparable from each other. at the moment they haven't discovered ramen so I don't know if they will have the mad craving like Naruto did having it any second of the day. Ryu was getting impatient of becoming a ninja as the days went by. As soon as they had been told about them from Shikamaru and Temari he wanted to be one. I was still working in the Konoha hospital just not as much so i could look after my children. today being their birthday their wish this year is to know who their father is. I had kept it a secret till I knew they were ready to know but it was time for them to know.

we sat on the two sofa's in the Namikaze compound me on one and Ryu and Emi on the other, looking eagerly at me. this meant a lot to them.

I sighed "your father is Naruto Namikaze he..."

"What did he do?" Emi interupted me.

"I was about to tell you if you hadn't interupted me" I glared at her but my face softened quickly "He was the sixth hokage" Emi smiled. 'She looks so much like Naruto when she smiles like that'

"What did he look like?" Ryu asked he had a smile on his face as well, even i did when i knew they were happy that they finally knew who their father was.

"He had blond spikey, clear ocean blue eyes, he was quiet anned and he birthmarks on his face that made them look like whiskers" soon as i told them what he looked like they ran to the mirror. Even though they had looked on a mirror so many times before they still went to see what they got from Naruto. Emi was giggling.

"Mum do I look the most like dad?" my heart swelled when she said dad.

"You are both equal" they looked at me confused "Emi you have his hair and eyes where as Ryu looks like your father just with my pink hair"

The day went by well and i decided that today they would come to Naruto's grave so they could say hello for the first time. my heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. it was going to be their first time visiting their father that they could actually remember, seeing as visiting him as a baby they would never remember. They knelt down and prayed.

10 years

it had been 10 years since Naruto had died. I still missed him everyday but now it was more berable espicaially since I had mine and his kids to keep me company. as they had gotten older Ryu was an almost replica of Naruto just with pink hair and green eyes. He loves ramen, pulling pranks which get him in trouble with Kakashi now that he is hokage after Tsunade stepped down and he wants to be the hokage. Mainly because he wants his father to be proud of him though i know Naruto would be proud of both of them without having to do anything like that. Emi was the complete oposite of Ryu she didn't like ramen, thank god saved me a lot of money, she didn't do any pranks and she didn't even want to go into the ninja academy. At 8 she went and helped at a local charity to help the poorest parts of the land of fire. At first they didn't let her do anything because she was so young but she since I had forced her to at least learn medical ninjutsu they let her heal some of the really sick and injured people closest to the village, with a little persuasion from me.

Today Ryu was taking the genin graduation exam and Emi was going on a week trip to help some villagers on the border who were still badly damaged from the last ninja war. I was walking up the familiar street to visit Naruto it had become a regualr habit, sometimes i would just find my self at his grave without knowing why I was there. when I got there I saw Emi already there.

"I'm going to help every one in the future dad" she said "I want to help everyone so that they will be happy in life, Ryu wants to surpass you someday so you would be proud of him" she started to giggle "He wouldn't admit it to you though which is a shame. I wish you could see us dad" i looked down at my feet, it broke my heart every time she said 'i wish dad could see this'. I walked over to my daughter and put my arm around her shoulder.

"your dad would have loved you so much Emi" I looked into her eyes "and he would be so proud of you and Ryu"

"really" Emi started to cry.

"Well he might not have liked that you didn't go into the ninja academy but he would have been happy as you knew what you wanted to do and why" I smiled. Naruto would have had a massive rant about Emi not becoming a ninja for days. He would have given in though. Emi would have had Naruto wrapped round her finger. She would have been his little princess.

20 years

i sat down at Naruto's grave, enjoying the summer breeze. Today was the happiest day I had felt for a long time.

"Hi Naruto" I said "Today Emi and Kane have gotten married. The wedding was great and Emi looked absolutly beautiful. Much to her dislike Ryu found out he would become an Anbu today as well. I'm sure you know what Emi did to her brother when he found that out half way through the ceremony" I started to laugh again seeing Ryu end up at the other end of the room. I shouldn't really be laughing but it was nice to see that my strenght and chakra control had been passed on to Emi. "If Kane has his way we should be expecting to have grandchildren withing the year. He acts so much like Kiba it is un true, but a fiery personality like Emi is perfect for a loud mouth like Kane. We finally have a date for Ryu's wedding it is in two months" much to Ino's dislike Ryu had fallen for Tia, Shikamaru and Temari's daughter. it was funny seeing Ino's face when she found out that Rin liked Gaara's son Ace.

"I'll see you later Naruto, got a reception to go to." I started to walk away but turned and said "I love you more"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

25 years

5 years after Emi had gotten married I had my first grandchild. It was a little girl with brown hair but instead of the red triangles of the Inuzuka clan there were red whisker marks. 'Looks like we didn't loose those' I chuckled to myself about them. Miya Inuzuka. She looked every bit like Kane. Kane looked mostly like his father Kiba but had Hinata's eyes. He didn't have the Byakugan but Hinata didn't really care. It was grandpa Hiashi that wasn't happy, that all dissapered when he looked into the eyes of Miya. Looking in her eyes your heart just seemed to melt away. Tia wasn't far behind with her first child. Ryu was going crazy with worry over her. When ever she bent down to pick something up Ryu would yell at her to sit down and rest let him get it. It was driving her up the wall but she secretly loved to laze around instead of doing work. Shikamaru's laziness hadn't been lost and the same with Temari's quick temper. Last time she had broken Ryu's arm and destroyed the table in the process, but Ryu never learn's.

Ino had finally given up and let Rin marry Ace. Though when she found out the Rin was already pregnant without knowing everyone could tell Ace was going to be fixed not even Gaara could save him Ino's wrath. Not that he really cared he was as mad as Ino when he found out. Ino jokes around to Gaara saying 'I hope my future grandchild doesn't try to kill everyone in their sleep' Gaara just glared at her. I'm pretty sure in his mind he was plotting a way to kill Ino in her sleep for that comment.

Today instead of heading towards to the graveyard like I usually would I was heading to the Hokage tower for the announcing of the eigth hokage. I already knew who it was. it was my son Ryu, he thought he could hide it from me so it could be a surprise but a mother can always tell when her child is hiding something or lying. Though it didn't help that I overheard him telling Naruto. When everyone had arrived at the hokage tower Kakashi stood in his robe and hat, on time for once, with the council members behind him including all three candidates to become the hokage. There was Ryu, Kaden Shiranui, son of Genma and Shizune Shiranui, and Sasha Hyuuga, daughter of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. Kaden looked bored but Sasha looked excited and she kept looking at Ryu smiling and when ever she looked at Kaden she blushed, looks like Neji was not going to be happy not that he could stop her when she was just as skilled as her mother and with the Byakugan Neji didn't stand a chance against her. Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Welcome ninja and citizans of the leaf, today I will be handing over the role of hokage to one of the three candidated behind me" wow Kakashi who knew you could be series and I could make out the online of a piece of paper. Looks like the council forced him to have a script. I could also see a book in his other hand "The next hokage of the village hidden in the leaves will be..." come on already stop reading your book "... Ryu Namikaze" quite a few villagers cheered but the whole of the ninja core was cheering, mostly because Ryu was friends with anyone he met, the rest of the villagers were clapping. Kakashi took off his rope and hat and handed it over to Ryu. Behind me I heard Tenten and Genma.

"Right Genma" Tenten said "You owe me 50 bucks" I turned to see a grumpling Genma handing over money to a very smug Tenten.

"Made a bet did we" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep I bet it wouldn't be Kaden and he bet it would be" Tenten grinned "So I won"

There was a huge celebration after that. Everyone was making sure that Lee didn't have any alcohol. We didn't want him attacking anyone, he was such a light weight. Being the student of someone who was a heavy drinker even when she was working you learned to hold your liquor. About 5 hours later we heard a yell from Hinata.

"No Lee, don't drink that it's sake" we all turned our heads while Neji tried to get the drink away from Lee, but it was too late Lee had already drunk it and Neji was punched across the other side of the bar.

"Grab him" I yelled. Me, Neji Ryu and Lee's son Mason jumped on to Lee. We recieved a few punches and kicks but managed to get Lee on the ground.

"Some one grab so rope" Ryu yelled as some one came out with rope Mason yelled at Ryu.

"You really think rope will hold my dad down completely? You will at least need a chakra sealing braclet or even better handcuffs for his arms and legs"

"Rope will do if we tie him up so all he could do was wriggle round like a worm" I said. That ended the celebration for the night thanks to Lee.

I walked up to Naruto's grave, he would've been so happy to see Ryu become hokage. I put down some white lillies in silver wrapping. A little bit of irony. we may have been married 26 years but it had been 25 years since he died and silver being 25 year anniverary it felt natural to do so. I sat down on the ground.

"Hey Naruto, how you doing. I hope you have had some fun with your parents and looking after my mother now" I smiled I could now talk about my mother after she had died 2 years ago, father however hadn't gotten over it, he was put in solitary confinment so that he wouldn't kill himself or anyone around him. He was getting better though he was now allowed visiters as long as they were a ninja and above the age of 18 so that if he did snap they were able to defend themselves. He should be allowed out within the year. "Ryu became hokage yesterday and somehow when everyone tried to keep alcohol away from Lee he still managed to get some. It took me, Neji, Ryu and his son Mason to pin him down so we could tie him up so he wouldn't destroy the place. Some people are beginning to say the Ryu will be the best hokage ever, but out of all the hokage's we have had I loved you more"

I hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the final chapter of 'I Love You More'

50 years

It had been fifty years since Naruto had died. I had accomplished many things that I wanted in life even though most of the things were without Naruto. I had become stronger than Tsunade, had two children, seen my children get married, I had seen my children accomplish all of their dreams, seen my grandchildren and soon my first grandchild will be getting married. Though I know I will not be there to see it. My heart has grown weak over the past year, I still had plenty of fight left in me if someone pushed my buttons but I knew that my time was drawing to an end not that I minded as I knew that meant that I would see Naruto again.

Emi's dream was to try and stop poverty in the land of fire, have a loving husband and have her own children. All of these had been accomplished the first one to longer than she had wanted, with Kane he had to love her or he would have been killed by both of us and her children most being noisey and all were beautiful when they had their moments. Ryu's dreams seemed almost crazy compared to Emi's apart from getting rid of poverty from the land of fire. He wanted to become hokage, become stronger than all the other kage's from the other hidden villages and have six children before the age of 38. Somehow he had managed to do all of these. How he managed to have six kids before 38 had helped when the first lot were triplets. That was a very eventful first year for him, he came crawling to me begging for help. I felt that I should torture him and say no but he had puppy dog eyes that seemed so much like Naruto that I couldn't help but say yes and I couldn't really turn away his wife for having to look after four children, Ryu being included as he acted like a child most of the time.

In the last 25 years though Tsunade had gone sober and quit alcohol and gambling. At first Shizune was over the moon thinking that meant that they could pay back all of her debts and finally start spending money wisely but then it sounded to good to be true so she gave Tsunade five different mental tests and had Ibiki make sure that it wasn't someone being an imposter which was a bit extreme. However she did have a couple of cups of sake her and there but only at weddings, new years eve and Konoha festivals. So Shizune had to keep a watchfull eye on Tsunade at these events as she took her own special cup. Which was the size of my head, that is only something that Tsunade could do. About 5 years ago though Tsunade died which was a great blow to the hospital and the village. Kankuro had managed to marry Matsuri from the sand village. Matsuri must have cast her eyes else where when Gaara had gotten married and it was a good thing his wife was a strong ninja otherwise I'm sure Matsuri would have tried to kill her. She had also had two children both girls and Temari and Gaara's wife Hana had both told Kankuro if he taught them how to do puppetry and they scared the life out of them with it they would fix him. It actually even scared Gaara and the doctor in the room at the same time as Kankuro as he even used one of his daughter to hide behind.

Today me and Emi and her daughter Laya walked around the stores in Konoha looking though many bridal shops looking for the perfect dress. Many of the dresses she had tried on were beautiful but she had said they just weren't the one. I think she had spent too much time around Ino's granddaughter Momo, mainly as her personality was just like her mother and grandmothers. Seeing who could get a better wedding dress. She was just like me and Ino when we were fighting over Sasuke.

Laya was about to give up on looking for a wedding dress till I spotted one hidden in the back corner behind more of the cheaper dresses I pulled it out and it was one of the most beautiful wedding dresses I had ever seen. It was a Madeline Gardner dress design 37003. It was pure white, it had a crystal floral design on the top of the dress and it then went out in a princess style dress where at the bottom it had a lace floral pattern at the bottom. I picked it up and showed it to Laya.

"Put it on" I said. I watched a smile bigger that stretched from ear to ear. She came out in the dress and she looked absolutely breath taking. When she looked in the mirror she turned round with tears in her eyes.

"This is it" She whispered "This is the one" We couldn't have agreed more. We payed for Laya's dress and walked back home. The moment we had hidden the dress away Laya's fiancé Jay walked through the door talk about luck. Jay was Neji and Tenten's grandson. Some reason all my family seemed to fall in love with all the children or grandchildren of my best friends. He had brown eyes and red hair from his father who was Gaara's eldest son Gale and all three of them had red hair. Much to Neji's distaste of having the son of someone who was once a psycho killer being his son-in-law. Not that he had much choice. Sasha was just like her mother and always managed to get her way. With a little persuasion whilst holding kunai in her hand most of the time. Though she wouldn't have needed the kunai this time, mainly because I think that Neji was still scared of what Gaara could do to him. I don't think he even wanted to know what Gale and Jay were capable of on their own let alone working together.

We all walked up to the grave yard. Some jonin who knew who I was smiled at me as I walked past. While some of the elderly saluted as if I was still in charge of them. I was starting to struggle to walk and I knew what it meant but I was determined to make it to his grave. 'Almost there' I kept repeating to my self, and we made it. A small spring breeze whipped passed us bringing some cherry blossoms blew over and one got caught in my now faded pink hair.

"Sakura" I would recognise that voice anywhere and looked up. There standing before me was Naruto he hadn't changed a bit. I smiled tears gathering in my eyes.

"Naruto" I whispered and then I felt myself fall to the ground.

"Mother!" Emi yelled but I wasn't listening. I was now in the arms of the one I loved.

"Am I dying Naruto" his name almost foreign to me as I hadn't spoken it for so long.

"Yes" he looked at me. In his eyes was all the love I had seen the day I walked down the aisle on our wedding day. He stood up bringing me up with him. I felt myself get younger as I stood taller my skin returning to how it used to look without the wrinkles of age, my hair returned to its normal bright pink colour. Then everything around us turned white.

"I missed you so much Naruto" I cried. Wrapping my arms around.

"I have missed you to Sakura" he said "You have raised our children well, I am so proud of you" I smiled.

"Are you more proud of me or Ryu for surpassing you in ways you could only dream of" I said teasingly. He just laughed. How much I had missed to hearing him laugh so much that felt like eternity since I had heard it. "Is Tsunade on the other side? And my parents? What about your parents I would like to meet them?" I asked. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yes they are all there on the other side waiting for you" I then saw golden gates come into view. They were huge. They were the size of the hokage mountain. Then open before us on their own and we walked through hand in hand. The whole place was made out of clouds except for the buidings. I saw my parents and what looked like Naruto's parents in the distance wating for us to walk over. I then turned to Naruto.

"I love you" I said as I kissed him. It was a simple but sweet kiss. Which he then deepened. We pulled back though for air one thing that I had hoped hwe might not have needed now that we were Naruto realised what I had said He smirked at me and said.

"I Love You More"

That is the end. I hoped you enjoyed the story.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
